yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 063
Playing with a Parasite - Part 1, known as The Trap of Revenge - Rampage! Paraside in the Japanese version, is the sixty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on July 10, 2001, and in the US on February 15, 2003. Joey Wheeler is standing around when he is addressed by a kid who wants his autograph. As he signs it, the kid notices his duel disk, the symbol of being such a strong and noteworthy duelist, and asks if he can hold it. Flattered, Joey complies, but not until he stops bragging does he look up and notice that the kid is running away with his disk. He chases him, but the kid is collared by Tristan, who was with Tea and Solomon Moto and noticed the chase. The four of them question the kid, and he confesses he wanted to become a strong duelist, but all of his cards were stolen. When pressed for a description of the thief, he describes Weevil Underwood, and Joey immediately runs off to find Weevil for a little payback. Once everyone is gone, the kid smirks and sneaks off to an alley. Weevil is waiting there, and when the kid reports that he did everything as planned, Weevil rewards him with a card. It turns out to not be a rare or valuable card (merely a Gokibore), but the kid's protests are cut off by a shot from a slime gun Weevil is carrying. The insect duelist then walks away smiling. Still searching, Joey catches sight of Weevil and challenges him. Both of them have two locator cards, and each they wager both of them on the duel. It becomes clear right away that Weevil hasn't lost his taste for Insect swarming strategies, but Joey brings out his latest prize, Jinzo. Unfazed, Weevil uses multiple defensive cards to increase his Life Points, and his score rises to 5700 before Joey breaks the combo. It is only now that Weevil announces that his plan goes beyond his cards so far—a parasite is already waiting to ruin Joey's monsters. He uses Reckless Parasite to summon Parasite Paracide from Joey's deck, and this is met with disgust and consternation from Joey and the others, as Joey doesn't keep any Insect-type monsters in his deck. They quickly realize that the kid from earlier put the parasite in the middle of Joey's deck on Weevil's orders. The situation gets worse when Weevil plays the Cocoon of Evolution, planning to summon an ace monster to surpass the Great Moth he summoned in Duelist Kingdom. He adds more cards to seal all of Joey's attacks and deal direct damage to Joey's Life Points. Joey can do nothing but buckle down in preparation, and all too soon, the cocoon opens, and Weevil summons the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. With nothing but low-level monsters and no ability to attack, Joey is in a tight spot, and Weevil only plans to make it worse. __TOC__ =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Weevil Underwood - Part 1= Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Flying Kamakiri #1" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 900 DEF). "Flying Kamakiri #1" attacks "Swordsman of Landstar". Joey activates Magic Card "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of every monster on the field ("Flying Kamakiri #1": 1400 → 900 ATK / 900 → 1400 DEF) / ("Swordsman of Landstar": 500 → 1200 ATK / 1200 → 500 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game Shield and Sword is a Normal Spell Card and cannot be activated during the opponent's turn). "Swordsman of Landstar" destroys "Flying Kamakiri #1" (Weevil: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Since "Flying Kamakiri #1 was destroyed by battle then sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows Weevil to Special Summon 1 Wind-Attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck. Weevil Special Summons "Flying Kamakiri #2" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 800 DEF). Joey's turn Joey tributes "Swordsman of Landstar" to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Jinzo" attacks and destroys " Flying Kamakiri #2 (Weevil: 3700 → 2800 Life Points). Weevil's turn Weevil Sets a monster. Joey's turn "Jinzo" attacks Weevil's Set monster: "Kiseitai" (300 ATK / 800 DEF). Since "Kiseitai" was attacked when it was Set, the damage calculation is skipped. It then equips itself to the attacking monster, "Jinzo", as an Equip Magic Card because of its effect. Weevil's turn Weevil Sets a monster. Joey's turn During Joey's Standby Phase, Weevil gains Life Points equal to half of "Jinzo's" ATK via "Kiseitai's" effect (Weevil: 2800 → 4000 Life Points). "Jinzo" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster: "Skull-Mark Ladybug" (500 ATK / 1500 DEF). Since "Skull-Mark Ladybug" was sent to the Graveyard, Weevil gains 500 Life Points via its effect (Weevil Underwood: 4000 → 4500 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, when Skull-Mark Ladybug is destroyed, the player gains 1000 Life Points due to its effect). Weevil's turn Weevil Sets a monster. Joey's turn During Joey's Standby Phase, Weevil gains Life Points equal to half of "Jinzo's ATK via "Kiseitai's" effect (Weevil: 4500 → 5700 Life Points). Joey Wheeler Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF). Joey Wheeler tributes "Jinzo", which destroys "Kiseitai", to allow "Panther Warrior" 1 attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys Weevil's Set monster: "Pinch Hopper" (1000 ATK / 1200 DEF). Since Pinch Hopper was sent from Weevil's side of the field to the Graveyard, its effect allows Weevil to Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster from his hand. Weevil Special Summons "Larvae Moth" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 400 DEF). Weevil's turn Weevil equips "Cocoon of Evolution" (0 ATK / 2000 DEF) to "Larvae Moth" then activates Magic Card "Reckless Parasite" to Special Summon "Parasite Paracide" from Joey's Deck to his side of the field in Defense Position (500 ATK / 300 DEF). Because of "Parasite Paracide's" effect, every monster on Joey's side of the field is treated as Insect-Type. "Reckless Parasite's" effect prevents Joey from tributing any Insect-Type monsters he controls. Joey figures out the kid slipped it in earlier. Weevil Sets 1 card. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF). "Little-Winguard" attacks "Cocoon of Evolution", but Weevil activates Continuous Magic Card "Insect Barrier" to prevent every Insect-Type monsters on Joey's side of the field from attacking. Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Leghul" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 350 DEF). "Leghul" attacks Joey via its effect (Joey Wheeler: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey switches "Panther Warrior", "Parasite Paracide", and "Little-Winguard" to Defense Position. Weevil's turn "Leghul" attacks Joey (Joey: 3700 → 3400 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey draws then passes. Weevil's turn "Leghul" attacks Joey (Joey: 3400 → 3100 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" in Defense Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Weevil's turn During Weevil's Standby Phase, Weevil tributes "Larvae Moth" to Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in Attack Position (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF). Duel concludes next episode. =Changes to the English Version= *The words "KAIBA CORPORATION" BATTLE CITY" on the laptop is erased from the dub. *Cut from the US version is a short scene of the parasite bubbling in Panther Warrior's head and exploding out its mouth. *The scene of Leghul stabbing Joey's leg with its pincers is obscured in the US version. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.